His Stolen Honor
by leoslady4ever
Summary: His honor had been besmirched, and he had no choice but to rectify the situation. Though first, he had to find them. Without them, he could do nothing, could not find a way to win back his dignity.


_Okay, I am going to be honest and tell you that I have no idea where I come up with these ideas. I'm truly quite mad, I'm sure. Still, I hope you'll enjoy this crazy little rabbit trail here, and that you'll review your reactions! Please!_

_Oh, and explanations will follow..._

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima _**_owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**HIS STOLEN HONOR**

The day dawned bright and early, the sun pushing away the darkness in a wash of pink and red. It was stunning to all who laid eyes on it, all but one. Freed Justine couldn't be bothered with anything so ordinary on a day like today. He was far too busy to take time to appreciate such trivial things.

There simply wasn't time. He was a man on a mission, a truly important, life-changing mission. His honor had been besmirched, and he had no choice but to rectify the situation. Though first, he had to find them. Without them, he could do nothing, could not find a way to win back his dignity.

This was an untenable problem, one he'd never imagined finding himself in, but he would persevere. He would not permit someone to portray him in such a way. This disgrace could not be allowed to stand. After all, he was the leader of the Thunder God tribe. What sort of leader would he be if he suffered such disrespect?

Pushing open the door of his house, he marched forward, anticipation fueling his every step as he began his grueling task. He knew it would be a long hard road, but he was determined to succeed. He would not fail in this, his most important mission yet. He would find them if it was the last thing he did.

An hour later, Freed was scowling with frustration. He had scoured the forest near his home, then moved on to the lake. They were nowhere to be found, and he hadn't a clue where to go next.

So, barring any other options, he took the road into town and found the old woman rumored to have the power of divination. He presented her with his problem, receiving a raised brow but nothing more, and then she granted him a rather vague clue.

"The items you seek reside with the one who matters most."

Just what in hell did that mean? He had no time for riddles. Could she not simply give him a direction, conjure a picture in the crystal ball she displayed so proudly in the center of her rickety table?

Freed sighed as he exited the building, humming to himself as he thought over the tidbit of information she gave him. Reside with the one who matters most. Obviously, that had to mean Laxus. Out of everyone he cared for, his leader was certainly the one he was closest too, though not to the extent most thought him to be.

Taking a turn, Freed headed off towards the guild. It was nearing midday, and that meant Laxus would be upstairs in the office Master had given him, doing a stack of paperwork. The old man had taken to dumping large portions of his own work on his grandson simply to spare himself the annoyance. Little did he know that Freed himself took care of most of it, and usually in the space of about an hour. That of course was a secret kept most quietly from the tiny Master for fear that he would then deposit the rest in the lightning mage's lap.

Shaking his head at the errant thought, Freed quickened his step. He was running out of time, the minutes ticking by seeming to go quicker and quicker as the day went on. He hoped Laxus had what he was looking for, because Freed had exhausted all other ideas. He was at the end of his proverbial rope.

Minutes later, he was pushing through the double doors, his eyes immediately going to the second floor. He headed straight for the staircase, but halted when a deep voice called out his name.

He turned and found Laxus leaning against the bar counter, his brow wrinkled in question, but Freed didn't have time to explain. He hurried over, his heart pounding out a quick rhythm in his excitement. He was so close! He could feel it!

"Laxus!" he called, "Please tell me you have them!"

His leader looked him over with an expression of confusion. "Have what?"

"You have to have them!" Freed cried, his hands wringing frantically. "The fortune teller in town said you would..." He paused, feeling as if he'd been strung tight. "Well, she never actually said your name. She said 'the one that matters most'...But that must be you..."

"Freed! What the hell are you going on about?"

He could see Laxus was getting frustrated at him, and he couldn't blame the man. Freed was getting a bit annoyed as well, but he had to find them! Things were getting progressively worse the longer he was without them. It was truly a matter of life or death!

Freed stepped forward, offering his leader a plainly repentant look, then launched himself at the other man.

"What the fuck?!" Laxus yelped as the Rune mage dove for his pockets, whipping hands in and out of every hidden compartment faster than the lightning slayer could catch.

Suddenly, Freed sprang away, dancing far out of Laxus' reach. He glanced down at his hands, a slow smile brightening his whole face. "I found them..." he muttered reverently, his voice soft with happiness.

"Hey!" Laxus shouted, stomping toward him and grabbing at the collar of Freed's shirt. "Just what the hell was all that about?"

The Rune mage looked up with a serene smile and lifted his hands. "I found my balls!"

* * *

_**A/N: So, this was just my way of telling Mashima that I love Freed, and I wish he didn't always have him acting nuts when it comes to Laxus. He practically has Freed drooling all over him. No wonder Laxus gives him a 'Step any closer, and I'll zap you' look so often. **_

_**Maybe Freed is gay and really wants a ride on Laxus' gravy train. If so, that's fine. After all, I can't really blame him - the man is HOT! But does he have to act ridiculous? I mean, Freed is a strong ass mage, and he's so darn cute! Let him act that way...please!**_

_**And...end rant! lol **_


End file.
